Playing Cupid
by sonnycentral
Summary: You may wonder, how does my enemy Chad, have my phone number? Well here is the story… Takes place between "Fast Friends" and "With a Chance of Dating." Sonny/Chad one-shot


**A/N- This is something that I been pondering since "With a Chance of Dating" which I LOVED btw- when or how did Sonny and Chad already have each others' phone numbers? So I decided to write a one-shot about it. It's definitely not my best, in fact, I don't think it's that great at all, but I was itching to write something about it. _Italics are thoughts_ and the rest is just that character telling the story. Told in 3 POVs. Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**SONNY'S POV**

Okay, so as I sit here, stalking Chad's blog to see if he mentions our fake kiss, I remember how this all started. It was when James stole Chad's phone after I only answered him "maybe" to going out on a date. You may wonder, how does my enemy Chad Dylan Cooper, have my phone number? **Well here is the story…**

******************************  
**

It was a quiet day in the cafeteria- it wasn't "Meatball Monday" or "Taquito Tuesday", so nothing to be excited about. Tawni and I walked up to the fro-yo machine to grab a treat. As I filled my bowl with creamy goodness, I reflected on what had happened at the park with Chad a few days ago…

I was still wondering what he had meant at the park when he said "we should hang out sometime." _Did he mean just hang out like friends do… or more? Like a date? Ugh, he's so complicated!_

Because of this, I found myself struggling whether or not to turn the video of him admitting that he used my publicity to make him look better in to Santiago Geraldo. My head kept saying that I should do it to clear my name, but my heart kept telling me not to. I have no idea why, but for some reason I was listening to my heart this time. My thought was broken when I felt a sticky, wet substance on my hand.

"Sonny!" Tawni screeched. "What are you doing? You just got yogurt everywhere!"

I looked down to see my hand, shoes, and part of the floor below me covered in yogurt. "I'm sorry, guess I'm just a little clumsy," I responded, embarrassed. I thought I heard something fall on the floor, but I didn't see anything through the pink puddle.

"Or you were daydreaming about Chad again," Tawni teased me.

"I was not! I would _never_ daydream about Chad Dylan Cooper!" _Okay, that wasn't 100% truthful._

Just then I heard a husky voice from behind me, "You know that's not true Sonny." I turned around to be face to face with the jerk himself. He was smiling brilliantly as if he knew I was lying.

"Yes it is!" I snapped, probably sounding very juvenile.

"Just admit it Sonny, you know you want me," he said suavely.

"No, I really don't," I answered angrily. _Sometimes he really ticks me off… then other times he makes my heart melt._ He must have gotten the message because his smirk faded to disappointment. I felt a little bad, so I decided to change the subject.

******* Apparently, when I turned my back, Tawni spotted my phone in the puddle of goo and snatched it. She had hatched some plan involving Chad and myself. For whatever reason she decided to do so, I'm glad she did. **Anyway, back to the story…**

"Oh my gosh, I am such a mess! I'd better go wash my hands… and um, shoes!" _I don't know why I said that. _I just wanted to escape the humiliation of myself being face to face with Chad while covered in a frozen treat.

"Do you need some help?" Chad asked surprisingly. _Well this is odd- Chad rarely helps anyone, except for when he pretended to be Eric, but he never __**offers**__ to help anyone._

"Um, I think I can handle it myself," I replied awkwardly. _This was just too weird._ "Thanks though."

As amused as I was at Tawni's attempt to get her yogurt while straddling the huge puddle, I was on a mission to get out of their quickly. I still wasn't sure how to react to Chad's unusual kindness.

Chad grabbed my arm gently and whipped me around to face him. "So, I'm surprised not to have seen my face plastered all over _Tween Weekly_ about what a terrible person I am for deliberately making myself look good and you like a diva," Chad interrogated. "Didn't you turn the tape in?"

"Actually, no… not yet."

"I knew you wouldn't, you're just too nice Monroe."

_Darn my niceness!_ "Save it Cooper, I didn't say I wasn't going to."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," he sarcastically shot back.

Alright, so I was sick of Chad undermining me. I decided to march right over to _Tween Weekly_ to turn the tape in to Santiago. I think Chad could tell; he must have seen the determination in my eyes.

I drove over to _Tween Weekly's_ main office and sat in my truck for quite some time. I _so_ badly wanted to hand the tape over and prove to Chad Dylan Cooper that I could do it- but I didn't. I thought about the times that Chad had actually been nice to me and realized that they might outweigh the bad. That's when I drove back to the studio.

When I arrived back at my dressing room I had realized that I hadn't heard my phone "moo" all day. Usually my mom had called me at least twice by now. I searched my pockets and purse, then became flustered when I couldn't find it. I frantically searched my pants, truck and all over my room, but the phone was nowhere to be found. Then I remembered my little interaction with Chad that morning; maybe my phone was in the cafeteria…

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

I entered the cafeteria on a hunt for Chad. _Okay, strike up a conversation with Chad, slip the phone in his pocket, and he'll never know._

"Hey Chad!" I greeted sweetly. He could probably tell that I was faking. "How are you?"

He just sat there with a puzzled look on his face. "Um, yeah… good, why do you ask?"

"Oh, well because I just thought I'd tell you that I know you like Sonny."

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed. _It was so obvious that he had feelings for Sonny; except to Sonny of course. He just couldn't admit it._

I took a seat next to him and proceeded with the conversation. "That's why you're such a jerk to her. You've never liked a girl like her before and you're just too afraid to admit it," I churned, noticing his _Mackenzie Falls_ prep school jacket was on the back of his chair.

"Psh! No I do not. We can't stand each other," he lied. _I knew he was lying, but I'll let him win this time._

"Oh, okay, just thought that maybe you did," I said, as I slyly stuck Sonny's phone in his jacket pocket. I wasn't quite sure what the purpose was, but I figured eventually he would realize that it was Sonny's phone and they would have to talk- or something. It was a fun little harmless prank. As much as I dislike Chad, I know that he has true feelings for Sonny and well… it's endearing. So why can't I play cupid for once?

"Why? Does Sonny think I like her… or does she like me or something?" he asked enthusiastically, but tried to hide it. _But I know better than that._

"No she definitely doesn't think you like her," I said honestly. "And I have no idea how she really feels about you," _-this time I was lying._ Sonny and Chad could be alike in one way; neither of them were brave enough to admit that they like each other.

"Well, toodles!' I waved as I quickly exited the cafeteria. I had to get out of there fast before Chad wondered why I had even come there in the first place. _Mission complete!_

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I was in the cafeteria enjoying my elaborate steak dinner when I heard an incessant "Moo… Moo…" I knew it couldn't be the steak- it was well done. _Where was that sound coming from?_ I looked all around the table and realized that it was coming from my jacket pocket.

I reached in the pocket and retrieved a cell phone covered in cow print. I looked at the caller ID and it said "Mom." _Should I answer and see who's phone this is? Ignore it? Leave the phone on the table? Go to Lost and Found? What should I do?_ I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked in to the receiver. There was a woman on the other end.

"Hello?!" the voice said. "Who is this?"

"Who is this?" I asked back sharply. I was not about to give away my identity to some stranger. I'd probably have a stalker if I wasn't too careful. After all, I am Chad Dylan Cooper.

"This is Connie Monroe," Sonny's mother. Where is my daughter?" she asked accusatory. _Oh, so this is Sonny's phone. Great. Wait- how did it get in my pocket? Back to conversation Chad.  
_

"Oh, hello Ms. Monroe, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, from the hit tween drama _Mackenzie Falls_."

"I know who you are," she responded. She sounded annoyed. _Sonny probably told her horrible things about me._ "Chad, why are you answering Sonny's phone?"

"Well I actually found it in my jacket pocket- I didn't know who's phone it was, so hoped to find out by answering it, which I now know. I'll make sure that I return it to her," I politely answered. _Respect- have to show a parent respect; especially Sonny's mother, so I had to be courteous. Otherwise Sonny would probably go nuts on me._

"Thank you Chad," she replied in a much calmer tone. "I am sorry to be so rude; I was just worried about Sonny. Thank you for taking care of her. Please tell her to call me."

"You're welcome- will do," I replied as I hung up. Her mom sounded pretty nice- just a little overprotective.

I called my phone from Sonny's so that I would have her number and saved it in my phone. _Sonny Monroe- welcome to the world of prank calling._ Yeah it was immature, but I like to tease her. Ruffle her feathers a bit. Then I began to really think- _how **had** Sonny's phone gotten in my pocket? Someone had to have put it there, but who?_ Then I figured it out.

* * *

I arrived at Sonny's dressing room about to knock on the door when I realized it was already halfway open. "Sonny!" I called in to her room.

"Come in!" she hollered back. _Wow, I never thought she'd invite me in to her room. Odd._

"Oh, it's _you_," she said smarmily as I entered. She seemed frazzled and was searching around her room as if looking for something. _I knew what she was looking for. It was all an act.  
_

"Are you looking for this?" I asked, holding up the phone.

"Why do you have my phone?" she asked, snatching it out of my hand.

"Oh I think you know how," I responded knowingly. It was so obvious that she had planted it in my pocket. _She wants me. _

"Um, actually I really don't, but thank you for bringing it back."

She seemed serious. _Did she really have nothing to do with this?_ I felt a twinge of disappointment run through me. I thought for sure that she put it there to get me to come see her. _What was this feeling I was having? Did I care?_

"Um, no problem," I said quickly, trying to exit her room without confrontation, but she stood in the doorway blocking my escape.

"Chad, what did you mean I already knew how you got my phone? Where did you find it?"

"In my jacket pocket," I mumbled.

"What was it doing there?" she questioned. Before she even gave me a chance to answer, she began talking again. "Wait a minute, you took my phone- but why? Do you _like_ me or something?"

_Man, she's blunt._

"No way," I answered nonchalantly. _Okay for some weird reason I have sort of a soft spot in my heart for Sonny Monroe. Why? I have no clue. She's different. She challenges me, but can at times be sweet, and cute… stupid cute. I would never tell her that though._

"Are you _sure_?" she asked, moving closer to me and standing on her tip toes so that we were almost eye to eye. _There she goes challenging me again._

"Psh- yeah," I lied. I hope it wasn't too obvious- for some reason people seem to read things through my eyes. Hopefully Sonny wasn't able to.

I kind of wish that I could tell her how I feel, but that would mean that I care about her, and well quite frankly, I'm not ready to admit that to anyone- I can barely even accept it _myself_.

"Okay," she replied. _Was that hurt in her eyes? Nah. She'd never like me._ That's the other challenging thing about Sonny. Every girl around would love to be with me- except _her_.

"So then who put this phone in my pocket?" I asked, still confused.

"Must have been Cupid," recited a high pitched voice. We both looked to notice Tawni in the doorway. She casually came in and sat at her vanity, gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Well thanks again for bringing my phone back," Sonny said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. Seriously- _don't_. Could ruin my reputation."

Sonny just rolled her eyes at that statement… but it made her smile.

"See ya Chad," she spoke softly as she lead me out the door.

"Later, Sonny." I stood there for a minute after she had closed the door. I dialed her number that I had programmed in to my cell phone.

"Hello?" her peppy voice answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Chad."

"Oh hey Chad," she said, unexcited. "What is it now?"

"Just making sure that you hadn't already lost your phone again," I teased. _I am so funny; I could be on "So Random!"- if I wanted to._

"Ha-ha, I think I've got it, thanks," she said, fake laughing.

"Well now you have my number if you ever want to take up on that offer that I mentioned in the park," I said coolly.

"Okay, good to know," she said, as she quietly hung up the phone. It sounded like maybe she was smiling on the other end. _I'd like to think that she was anyway._

So I decided to take a risk. On the one side, I didn't want to seem too vulnerable because well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and that's just not me. But then I decided that by taking a risk I was being brave and confident, which is completely me. So either way you look at it, I win. _And maybe one day, that will be Sonny's heart that I win._

* * *

**SONNY'S POV ***End Flashback**

So that is ultimately the story of how I got Chad's phone number and he got mine. Tawni finally told me a few days later that she did it, but Chad never found out. I denied my feelings to her about Chad, but she probably saw right through me. _Oh well._

Honestly, I am really glad that Tawni arranged that whole thing because otherwise, I'd probably never be able to say that I have Chad Dylan Cooper's phone number. And maybe one day, he'll call me for a real reason- not just the prank calls that he thinks are hilarious and has been doing at least a few times a week here lately. _Darn Chad. Stupid cute, Chad!_


End file.
